


Swiggity swooty, I'm lovin that booty.

by CrazyM



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Awkward Sexual Situations, Booty, Drabble, F/F, Fareeha is a booty woman, Fareeha wants that Ziegler booty, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Genji is pro Genjo, I'm Going to Hell, Mercy got dat booty, Mercy is gay too, Pharah is gayyyyyy, Pharmercy is OP, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shorts, Teasing, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyM/pseuds/CrazyM
Summary: Fareeha admits Angela has the best hair ever.Only if she could stop staring at her ass.





	Swiggity swooty, I'm lovin that booty.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing this kind of shit so please be easy on me.

Booty.

What a thing.

Fareeha ogles the beautiful creation that belongs to Angela Ziegler. She's bent slightly, and at work on the sink, washing the dishes. Fareeha is in a trance, and the Gluteus Maximus has her hooked like a drug. The coffee she had asked Angela for lies neglected in front of her. She sits on the barstool, hands on her chin and elbows on the countertop.

Fareeha was too hooked to notice that she was drooling too.

Genji walks into the kitchen but is shocked into stillness when he witnesses the scene unfold before his eyes. He picked a very wrong moment to enter. He watches the drool dribble down her chin. Angela is almost finished with her job and when she turns around, the awkwardness will be nuclear.

Genji decides to swoop in.

"Angela!" He calls out cheerfully through his mask, snapping Fareeha out of her trance, and shifting Angela's attention from the last cup to him. Fareeha quickly wipes the drool off her chin and throws the paper towel away.

Genji gives Fareeha a quick sideways glance.

"Fareeha." He nods quickly. She nods back.

"I was hoping to help you do the dishes." Genji says.

"Oh thank you!, but I'm on the last cup, so, I think I wouldn't need your help for that." She smiles. Genji rubs the back of his neck at the sheer _stupidity_ of the question that had first sprung to his mind.

And to think he was a playboy.

He was not going to let Fareeha live this down.

"I will be taking leave then" Genji says sheepishly and extricates himself. Angela finishes the last cup and walks to the door but sees the paper towel crumbled into a ball. She bends over to pick it up and Fareeha almost flips off the stool.

Angela was wearing a simple tee and black leggings and when she bent over, the spandex stretched over her butt, each curve in plain view, and Fareeha is pretty damn sure she has creamed her panties. Her mind drifts to the things she could do for that booty.

 _To_ that booty.

The way Fareeha's hands would roam her skin in worship, the way they will feel under her hands when she grabs it, the way she will squeal when she spank-

"Fareeha, are you alright?" Angela's concerned voice snaps her out of her reverie. She shakes her head and thinks furiously for a retort.

Nice ass?

_Too quick, too strong._

_Too early to confess as well._

Nice hair?

_Perfect._

"You just have the best hair." Fareeha gives it a go, feigning nonchalance, but missing by a fucking light year.

Mercy raises an eyebrow. She had noticed everything. She was innocent, but not dumb.

"Hair, or ass?" Angela teases.

Fareeha goes bright red, like a traffic signal.

Angela chuckles at the appearance of the desired reaction and turns away to hide the red coloring her cheeks, takes a moment to compose herself, and walks out of the kitchen. Her heart does a tiny flip when she notices Fareeha checking her out. She suddenly is hyper aware of her bottom while walking.

Fareeha looks down on the floor, her cheeks burning, and an uncomfortable wetness down _there_ that is _so_ begging to be sated.

Then her phone buzzes and she opens the message from Genji.

**_SHE GOT BOOTY?_ **

**_SHE DOOOOOOOOOO!_ **

and then six laughing emojis and then three peach emojis.

Fareeha makes a mental note to set aside a Rocket Barrage just for him.

She is so going to solo-ult his ass.


End file.
